The invention relates to a centrifugal pump, comprising a rotor and a casing surrounding the rotor and having in each case a delivery-side and a suction-side connection, to a method for producing a centrifugal pump of this type, and to a construction kit for such a centrifugal pump.
Centrifugal pumps are known in many types of construction. The shape of the casing, details of the impeller and sealing have been the subject of comprehensive research and development in recent decades. This has lead to continuous improvement, so that very closely matched centrifugal pumps are available for a large number of different applications. Robust technology is employed in plant construction and mechanical engineering, in water supply and in agricultural irrigation.
Whereas various hydraulically relevant details of the centrifugal pumps described above are designed specifically for the respective application, the basic components, such as, for example, the pump casing, are often of similar design. In the case of relatively large water pumps, a casing made from cast metal, mostly gray cast iron, which is simple to produce and machine, is cost-effective and has a long service life, is typically used. The shafts used are also typically steel shafts which are often produced by generally customary methods. The disadvantage of conventionally produced pumps, however, is that the finished pump is relatively heavy and bulky when it is being transported to the final user.